Ciúmes de Red
by AmoBlacklist
Summary: Como não domino a escrita em inglês resolvi publicar minha história em português mesmo, espero que vocês gostem.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie está em frente ao espelho dando os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem quando o telefone toca. Ela atende sabendo que era Red.

- Lizzie já estou esperando você no carro – ele fala suavemente.

- Já estou descendo – ela responde desligando o telefone.

Lizzie da uma última olhada no espelho gostando do que ela viu, seu vestido era azul e combinava com seus olhos, tinha um decote que valoriza seus seios na frente e deixa suas costas nuas até a altura da cintura moldando perfeitamente seu corpo. Ela era acompanhante de Red em uma recepção onde estava presente o próximo alvo da Lista Negra. Era um jantar para arrecadar fundos para uma instituição beneficente contra o câncer infantil, mas o alvo era um homem conhecido com Sebastian Schimtz que gostava de pousar como bom samaritano, mas que na verdade explorava a mão-de-obra infantil em suas fábricas localizadas em países em desenvolvimento. Além disso, estava envolvido com o tráfico de pessoas, prostituição e drogas em vários países.

Quando Lizzie chega ao carro, encontra Red que não consegue disfarçar o olhar de admiração por ela.

- Lizzie você esta maravilhosa neste vestido, terei o maior trabalho para manter os homens longe de você – Red fala brincando, mas que no fundo ele sabia que era verdade. Seria um desafio ele manter-se focado no trabalho, estando ela tão sexy ao seu lado.

- Que exagero Red, estamos indo lá com um propósito, então nada vai nos tirar do nosso alvo. E foi você que disse que eu deveria colocar algo sexy para chamar a atenção de Schimtz, já que ele é conhecido por não resistir a uma mulher bonita.

Ela estava certa, o problema era que agora ele não estava preocupado com Schimtz, mas sim com ele mesmo, já que ele era apaixonado por Lizzie a muito tempo, mas Tom sempre havia sido um motivo para ele nunca se aproximar dela. Contudo, já fazia mais de 6 meses que ela havia se separado de Tom e, nesse período, eles haviam ficado muito próximos e ela confiava totalmente nele. Essa nova relação de cumplicidade entre eles havia despertado novamente sentimentos que ele tentava a muito tempo controlar.

- Dembe podemos ir – Red fala ao entrar no carro.

Ao chegar ao local da recepção em um luxuoso hotel da cidade, Red abre a porta do carro para Lizzie, lhe oferece seu braço e a conduz para o salão.

Red pega Lizzie pelo braço tendo a noção de vários olhares masculinos observando ela enquanto eles passavam. Nesse momento ele se sente primitivo como sendo o macho alfa que está com a fêmea que todos os outros machos desejam. Lizzie anda distraída ao seu lado sem se dar conta dos pensamentos que passam pela sua cabeça e Red não consegue segurar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Chegando ao local, Red e Lizzie são levados para uma mesa.

- Uma taça de champagne para a senhorita e um uísque para mim – Red pede ao garçom.

- Onde está nosso alvo? – Lizzie pergunta olhando pelo salão.

- Lá perto da entrada – fala Red apontando para um homem alto, cabelos grisalhos perto do 60 anos. Apesar da idade ainda era um homem charmoso e elegante.

-Vou me aproximar dele discretamente para ver se consigo chamar sua atenção – Lizzie fala e se afasta em direção ao alvo, deixando Red sentado na mesa observando seus movimentos. Lizzie para próximo a Schimtz e assim que ele se vira para ir embora ela bate sem querer nela chamando sua atenção.

- Ohh me desculpe, sou tão desastrada – Lizzie fala de forma meiga piscando os olhos timidamente.

- Não foi nada – Schimtz responde olhando para ela com admiração.

- Vamos para um local mais calmo – ela pegando-a pelo braço e levando-a para um local mais vazio

- Você está sozinha – ele pergunta com interesse.

- Vim com um amigo – ela responde.

- Meu nome é Sebastian e o seu? – ele pergunta com um lindo sorriso.

- Elizabeth – ela responde sorrindo também.

Red está do outro lado do salão e resolve se aproximar mais para ver o que está acontecendo. Quando chega mais perto, ele vê os dois conversando animadamente enquanto Schimtz não perde uma oportunidade de ficar colocando a mão em Lizzie. Ele fica louco de ciúmes, amaldiçoando a hora que foi ter a idéia de trazer Lizzie para fazer o serviço. Os dois conversavam animadamente como se fossem velhos amigos e a medida que o tempo passava Red ficava cada vez mais irritado. Ele sabia que para ela era só um trabalho, mas ele queria Elizabeth só para ele e não conseguia suportar o fato de outro estar agora passando a mão em seu corpo e recebendo seus sorrisos.

Agindo por impulso, Red se aproxima dos dois e passa o braço pela cintura de Lizzie segurando-a possessivamente.

- Pelo visto vocês já se conhecem – Red fala com um falso sorriso no rosto.

- Olá Raymond, que prazer em vê-lo – Schmitz fala de forma irritada.

- Na verdade eu e Elizabeth nos conhecemos agora e estávamos tendo um conversa muito agradável até você aparecer.

- Infelizmente vou ter que roubar minha noiva agora, pois tem uma pessoa que deseja conhecê-la – Red fala sorrindo suavemente enquanto olha para Lizzie que o olha furiosa.

- Ok então, foi um prazer conhecê-la Elizabeth – Schimtz fala se afastando rapidamente. Lizzie vira rapidamente para Red e começa a falar.

- Que droga Red, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você estragou tudo agora. Como você foi falar que sou sua noiva? Agora não terei como me aproximar dele novamente – Lizzie fala sem parar enquanto Red fica envergonhado de sua atitude. Ele sabia que tinha estragado o disfarce dela, mas azar do FBI que teria que arrumar outra forma de se aproximar do alvo. Ele não tinha sido capaz de ver Lizzie de forma tão intima com aquele homem, ele acariciando seus braços, por suas costas.

- Calma Lizzie fiz isso para protegê-la– Red fala suavemente enquanto tenta abraça-la.

- Como me proteger, eu não estava em perigo, estava apenas estabelecendo um primeiro contato como nosso alvo – Lizzie fala indignada.

- Schimtz é um homem perigoso e enquanto vocês estavam juntos, percebi que eu não podia fazer isso com você – Red tenta acalmá-la rezando para que ela não perceba quais foram suas reais intenções. Então ele resolveu deixa-la falar até ela ficar mais calma.

- Sabe o que me deixa mais furiosa, ter vindo aqui e depois de tudo você ter uma atitude infantil dessas Red. Não sou uma menina que você precisa ficar protegendo o tempo todo – ela fala ainda indignada com ele.

- O que direi para Copper agora? Que viemos aqui para nada – ela fala colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto olha para ela.

Red tenta segurar o sorriso ao vê-la parada dessa forma, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos azuis brilhando de indignação. Ela não tinha noção tão quanto ela ficava sexy dessa forma. Como Lizzie não parava de falar, Red resolve agarrá-la de surpresa e dar-lhe um beijo. Pega de surpresa ela fica parada sem se mexer enquanto os lábios de Red pressionam os seus, Lizzie abre os lábios involuntariamente e a língua dele invade sua boca explorando cada canto. Ela corresponde ao beijo sem resistência, sua língua também se perdendo na boca dele. Red se afasta dela interrompendo o beijo bruscamente.

- Você me beijou! – ela exclama surpreendida colocando a mão na boca.

- Desculpe Lizzie, mas foi a única maneira que eu encontrei para fazer você ficar quieta – Red fala sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento, pelo contrário, seu olhar demonstrava um certa satisfação.

Lizzie se vira e caminha rapidamente para a saída e Red corre atrás dela surpreso com sua atitude.

- Espere Lizzie, a noite não acabou, podemos aproveitar o resto da festa e eu estou morrendo de fome – ele fala ao seu lado.

- Para mim já acabou, minha noite foi um fracasso e estou indo para casa – ela fala sem olhar para ele.

- Então vou chamar Dembe – Red fala com resignação, sabendo o quanto ela era teimosa e que não iria mudar de idéia.

Voltaram para a casa dela em silêncio e quando o carro parou Lizzie sai do carro sem esperar por ele, Red a segue até a porta de casa.

- Lizzie não fique assim – ele fala com ela suavemente – não queria estragar seu trabalho, mas acredite em mim, sempre farei de tudo para protegê-la e eu senti que precisava afastá-la de Schmitz. Pensarei em um algo para falar para Copper amanhã.

- Boa noite Red, estou cansada, amanhã eu falo com você – ela fala virando-se para ele.

- Boa noite Lizzie, durma bem – ele fala depositando um suave beijo em sua testa.

Voltando para o carro Red fala para Dembe.

- Vamos para casa meu amigo.

- Pela indignação de Elizabeth as coisas não foram muito boas hoje – Dembe afirma olhando para Red pelo retrovisor.

- Sim e não, fiz o que eu acha o certo para mim, mas Lizzie não concordou comigo. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia – ele fala dando um suspiro.

Lizzie entra dentro de casa e chuta seus sapatos para longe, entra na cozinha, serve um copo de vinho e depois se dirige para o quarto para tirar o vestido. Red sempre tinha a capacidade de surpreendê-la com suas atitudes. Ele havia pedido para que ela fosse a festa para se aproximar de Schmitz e depois que as coisas estavam dando certo, ele agia daquela maneira. Se fosse outro homem, ela teria certeza que ele teria feito isso por ciúmes, mas Red era tão cínico, tão voltado para os negócios que ela custava a crer que fosse isso. Liz coloca um pijama, liga a TV e bebe um gole de vinho.

Quando ela coloca o copo na boca ela lembra do beijo que Red lhe deu e fica gratamente surpresa de como a boca dele era macia e de como ele beijava bem. Ela nunca tinha olhado para ele por esse ângulo, como um homem atraente e ativo sexualmente. Ela acabou rindo de si mesma, pois sempre tinha encarado ele como um companheiro de trabalho, mas com certeza, a partir dessa noite ela iria olhar para Raymond Reddington de maneira diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie chega atrasada à reunião no Post Office e quando ela entra na sala, Cooper fala com ironia.

- Bom dia agente Keen, estamos ansiosos para saber como foi seu primeiro contato com Sebastian Schimtz no sábado.

Ela vê Red sentado em um canto da sala olhando para ela de forma irônica e antes que ela possa ter qualquer reação, ele levanta e fala com Cooper.

- A agente Keen até que tentou se esforçar para chamar a atenção de Schimtz, mas infelizmente ela não teve nenhum sucesso. A culpa foi minha, que deveria saber que ele gosta de mulheres mais vistosas, do tipo fatal, principalmente as loiras.

Lizzie olha furiosa pela maneira como ele mente, mas resolve ficar quieta.

- Infelizmente não conseguimos estabelecer contato, sugiro que na próxima abordagem a agência utilize uma outra agente que se encaixe no perfil de Schimtz, oportunidades não faltarão, já que ele tem um agenda social lotada - ele fala dirigindo um sorriso debochado para ela.

- Se foi dessa maneira que tudo ocorreu, então teremos que rever nossa abordagem e convocar outra agente do FBI para o papel – Cooper fala de maneira resignada.

Elizabeth estava tão aborrecida com Reddington que mal prestou atenção no resto da reunião. Ela não olhou mais para ele, mas podia sentir seu olhar sobre ela e sabia que ele não perdia nenhum de seus movimentos.

Assim que a reunião acabou, Lizzie saiu imediatamente e dirigiu-se para sua sala, enquanto Red e Cooper continuavam a conversar. Ela sentou em sua mesa rezando para que ele fosse embora, mas quinze minutos depois ela ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

- Pode entrar – ela fala com voz aborrecida sabendo que era ele.

- Espero que você esteja mais calma – Red fala ao fechar a porta.

- Vá para o inferno seu filho da puta – ela responde atirando-lhe um peso para papel, ao qual ele consegue desviar rapidamente. Ele adorava a forma como ela era imprevisível, pois ele nunca sabia como ela iria reagir.

- Você me fez passar vergonha na frente de meus colegas – ela fala irritada.

- Ele gosta de mulheres mais vistosas e fatais! Da maneira como você falou parecia que eu tinha saído da lata do lixo para a festa. Você só esqueceu de mencionar a sua pequena participação para estragar todo o plano – ela lhe dirige um olhar furioso.

- Eu agradeço por você ter ficado em silêncio – ele fala de maneira irônica.

- E dizer o quê? Que você me agarrou enquanto eu conversava com Schimtz dizendo que era meu noivo e que depois ainda me beijou – ela fala chateada.

- Você sabe que me colocou em uma posição difícil, sabendo que no final eu não poderia mencionar nada disso.

Red olha para ela e levanta uma mão em sinal de paz.

- Você está certa, eu não fui honesto com você nesta situação, mas não me arrependo, pois eu sei que é mais seguro para você estar longe de Schimtz.

Ele olha docemente para ela e fala com voz suave.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas a minha primeira preocupação com você é a sua segurança. Já coloquei você em perigo tantas vezes e não quero mais fazer isso, pois um dia a nossa sorte pode acabar e algo ruim acontecer com você – Red parece falar de maneira tão sincera que ela quase chega a acreditar nele.

- Muito bem Red, digamos que eu acredite que você fez tudo isso pelo meu bem estar, e daí? O nosso problema continua, sua atitude só me deixou em uma situação desagradável com o pessoal, agora todos vão achar que não tenho competência para fazer meu trabalho.

- Eu falei para Cooper que não foi um problema de falta de competência, mas apenas que você não se encaixava no gosto por mulheres de Schimtz – ele fala aproximando-se dela.

- Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, em momento algum eu estava sendo depreciativo, eu só não queria você perto de um homem perigoso como ele – Red fala segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Não quero você aborrecida comigo, para que o nosso trabalho seja bem feito precisamos trabalhar em harmonia – ele fala sem desviar o olhar do dela.

- Além disso, você nem imagina o poder que você tem sobre os homens – ele sussurra de forma sexy em seu ouvido deixando-a toda arrepiada.

- Red, por acaso você está tentando me seduzir? – ela pergunta com ironia.

- Longe de mim tentar fazer isso com você – ele fala cinicamente.

- Vamos sair para jantar hoje, conheço um restaurante de comida chinesa que é maravilhoso – ele faz o convite tentando restabelecer o bom convívio entre eles.

- Não sei se é seguro sair com você depois de tudo – ela fala não perdendo a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

- Prometo me comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro – ele fala colocando a mão no peito como se fizesse um juramento.

- Está certo, sairei para jantar com você – ela responde com um tom de incerteza na voz.

- Ótimo, passo às 19 horas para pegá-la – ele fala animadamente saindo da sala antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia.

Red saiu do Post Office todo animado por tê-la convencido a sair com ele depois do que havia acontecido, esse seria o primeiro passo que ele estava dando para levar a relação deles para um envolvimento mais íntimo. Seus pensamentos em Elizabeth teriam que espera, pois agora ele tinha um negócio mais urgente para resolver.

Lizzie chega em casa cansada pelo longo dia de trabalho e olha no relógio do quarto e vê que já passam das 18 horas. Maldita hora que ela havia concordado em jantar com ele, agora teria que se arrumar logo. Após tomar banho, ela está indecisa sobre o que vestir quando o telefone toca.

- Já estou aqui embaixo – Red fala sensualmente.

- Você vai ter que esperar, cheguei atrasada do serviço – ela responde e desliga o telefone sem esperar por sua resposta.

Por fim, ela decide por um vestido preto de manga curta muito bem comportado que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Satisfeita ela vai até o carro onde Red a espera pacientemente. Quando ele a vê, apesar dela estar elegante, ele tem certeza que ela escolheu aquela roupa de propósito para dizer-lhe para manter distância. Ele acabou achando a atitude dela muito engraçada e demonstrou isso ao falar.

- Você está linda Lizzie, embora um tanto recatada – ele fala com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Ela ignora seu comentário ao sentar-se ao seu lado. Era óbvio que ele tinha percebido sua manobra e, pelo visto, em vez de ficar incomodado, ele resolveu revidar debochando dela. Conhecendo Red ela não deveria ficar surpresa com isso, já que ele era mestre em ler suas atitudes, por isso, ela resolveu fazer de conta que não havia entendido seu comentário.

- Para onde estamos indo – ela pergunta mudando de assunto.

- Conforme lhe prometi, para um restaurante chinês onde a comida é maravilhosa – ele responde sem desviar os olhos dela.

Já que ela decidiu adotar uma postura reservada e pouco sensual para tentar afastá-lo, Red resolveu que iria agir de maneira contrária ao que ela planejou.

Ao chegar ao restaurante, ele abre a porta para ela e a conduz a uma mesa reservada em uma área privativa, onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade. Após o garçom servir as bebidas, Red se vira para Lizzie e a encara com seus profundos olhos verdes.

- Um brinde à nossa parceria, eu lhe disse que formaríamos um grande time – ele fala de forma enigmática.

- Um grande time – ela repete levantando seu copo.

- Que esse time dure para o resto de nossa vidas – ele fala carinhosamente colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

- Você está indo por um caminho perigoso Red – ela fala de maneira séria.

- Por que Lizzie?

- Você sabe que tem um acordo com o FBI e eu, como empregada, não posso me envolver com nossos colaboradores – ela responde sabendo que isso era um mero detalhe para ele.

Ele sabe que ela é muito correta em suas atitudes e que não gosta de burlar as regras.

- Lizzie eu não deixo nada interferir no meu caminho quando desejo algo, sei que para você é difícil decidir qualquer coisa, pois está ligada ao FBI, nem eu iria esperar outra atitude de sua parte. Mas eu acho que podemos dar uma chance a nós dois e, se acharmos que nossa relação terá futuro, pensaremos em como resolver isso mais adiante. Só espero que você não decida nada sem ao menos dar-me uma chance de provar o quanto eu a amo – Red fala apaixonadamente beijando sua mão.

Ela fica chocada pela declaração dele, ela achava que ele queria apenas um envolvimento sexual, pois ela sabia que ele se sentia atraído por ela, mas ao declarar seu amor, ele consegue deixa-la totalmente desarmada.

- Red nem sei o que dizer – ela olha para ele ainda surpresa.

- Eu sei querida, pensei muito sobre nós dois e achei que deveria tomar a iniciativa de lhe dizer como eu me sinto, mas qualquer coisa que você decidir, irei acatar – ele fala humildemente.

- Adoro sua companhia Red, sei que passamos muitas coisas juntos, mas nesse momento meus sentimentos são confusos em relação a você – ela fala com sinceridade.

- Depois de Tom ando muito insegura com os homens, fico com medo que se aproximem com segundas intenções, nem sei se algum dia irei recuperar a confiança de entregar novamente meu amor a outra pessoa – ela fala tristemente.

- Sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você Lizzie depois de todas as mentiras de Tom, mas como já lhe disse antes, você pode confiar em mim, pois eu nunca menti para você – Red fala com sinceridade sem desviar seu olhar do dela.

- Além disso, nunca sei realmente onde estou pisando com você, você diz que nunca mentiu para mim, mas por outro lado você nunca fala a verdade, fico sempre no escuro tentando descobrir a verdade apenas com as migalhas que você me dá.

- Você pode não entender muitas das minhas atitudes, mas saiba que se as faço é porque eu sei o que será melhor para você. Quando lhe falei sobre seu marido, você simplesmente não acreditou, você teve que descobrir a verdade por si mesma para ver que eu fala a verdade, que seu casamento era uma mentira.

Red fala isso com tristeza na voz, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Lizzie, você precisa entender que o seu caminho você precisa trilhar sozinha até encontrar a verdade, eu sou apenas a luz que te indica qual direção tomar – ele fala expressando todo seu amor ao olhar para ela.

- Você está quebrada agora e precisa juntar os pedaços e, quando isso acontecer, você estará pronta para me entender e me aceitar, pois eu já trilhei esse caminho a muito tempo atrás e sei perfeitamente como você se sente. Quando isso acontecer, pode ter certeza que teremos um futuro juntos, pois você é a única pessoa que eu confio nesse mundo e você saberá que pode confiar cegamente em mim, que nunca irei traí-la.

Lizzie sabe que ele tem razão, nesse momento ela se sente aos pedaços sem saber ao certo que caminho seguir. Red sempre foi um apoio para ela e ela tinha que aceitar que mesmo tomando certas atitudes que ela não aceitava, como em relação a Sam, ele sempre tentou protegê-la e ajudá-la da sua maneira. Após o jantar, foram para a casa dela em um silêncio amigável e Red acompanha Lizzie até a porta.

- Não vou convidá-lo para entrar, pois minha cabeça está em um turbilhão de pensamentos e preciso colocá-los em ordem. Falo com você amanhã sobre tudo o que foi dito hoje – ela fala olhando para ele.

- Como você desejar Lizzie, tenha uma boa noite – ele se despede dando-lhe um leve beijo da boca.

Lizzie entra em casa e sabe que terá uma longa noite pela frente, pois sabe que depois do ele lhe disse, ela terá dificuldade para dormir.


End file.
